The Flutter of Destiny
by Dramatic Insanity
Summary: Vulnerable cats are haunted by Hawkfrost and Tigerstar. The moons to come will bring forgiveness along with redemption. It will spark battles, but love always shines through. Can a young apprentice save them all?
1. Chapter 1

**Important Note: This story doesn't really take place at any particular time, maybe sort of after Omen of the Stars.. I've only read the first one and some things about the other ones on wiki.. (I plan on reading them though) So this is just a sort of random fan .. writing.. i mean.. look at the site title! yeah... enjoy ..? erm. anyway.  
><strong>

**The Flutter of Destiny is rated T for violence.. and.. whatever**

**I do not own Warriors, Omen of the Stars, heck, I don't even own this computer. The rights of the books belong to the Erin Hunter people and this computer belongs to my mom.**

**dfsdfsd  
><strong>

**Prologue**

A strange she-cat with a dappled brown tabby coat and green eyes sits flicking her tail patiently. Jayfeather looks at her from a distance with uncertainty. She beckons with her tail for him to come closer. He slinks over to her, but doesn't sit down.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" He asks sharply. She doesn't flinch.

"My name is Tansydapple," she speaks in a soft, but stern voice,"Listen Jayfeather-"**  
><strong>

He cuts her off**, **"How do you know my name? I've never seen you before!"

"I am part of starclan, my great great grandson**, **but a very quiet part. I have a prophecy-" She explains.

"Does it involve me, Lionblaze and Dovewing?" He asks in annoyance, but slightly hoping he'll find out more information.

"Yes, but you are not the base. This is a different prophecy," She purrs. His shoulders slump in disappointment. Tansydapple's eyes shine and she gets a far off look.

"Darkness floats on a breeze, rustling the ivy and awaking the tiger.. but the fluttering leaf will quiet them." She meows in a distant voice.

"What does that mean? Breeze? Ivy? Tiger? What leaf?" He meows urgently.

"You must find out, Jayfeather," She answers.

He thinks for a second. The words breeze, ivy and tiger bring images to him, of cats he knows. Breezepelt, Ivypool and Tigerheart. Could she mean them? What is the darkness? There's one thing that confuses him is the last part.

"Can you just answer one question as best you can.. does the last part.. the flutter of a leaf will quiet them, refer to another cat?" He asks.

Tansydapple stares at him for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to answer. Finally she responds.

"Yes."

"Has he or she been born yet?"

"She," Tansydapple utters accidentally then answers,"No.. but soon, by late Newleaf I believe." She twitches her tail nervously, wondering if she gave too much away. She would feel bad though, not answering the questions from her kin. She always knows more about prophecies than she should, definitely more than other cats. It's why they always kept her quiet.

Jayfeather opens his jaws to ask more, but Tansydapple swipes her tail across his ear as she rises to her paws.

"That is all I will tell you."

With that, she disappears. Jayfeather jolts awake and is struck with the piercing cold of leafbare. At least he knows they may have new kits to look forward to. He hears a moan and looks over at his patients. Squirrelflight, Hazeltail, and Berrynose have all come down with serious greencough. Squirrelflight rises to a sitting position and looks better this morning. Hazeltail is still laying down, but breathing steadily. She appears to be awake, but for some reason she's tucked into a ball.

"Hey Jayfeather," Squirrelflight greets. She still sounds tired and a little weak, but at least she can talk.

"Feeling better?" He asks.

"Yeah," Squirrelflight replies before wrinkling up her nose suddenly. That's when the smell hits him and he understands the way Hazeltail is laying. He steps toward Berrynose cautiously. He knows even before he presses his paw onto the warrior's flank to find that it no longer moves with the rise and fall of breathing. He sighs, knowing that Poppyfrost will be heartbroken, and her kits, Molepaw and Cherrypaw, will be upset he won't be there to see them become warriors in a moon.

He drags Berrynose's motionless body into the clearing, to relieve his living patients of the smell. He rubs nice smelling plants on him like routine. He sits there and waits until the other cats start to come out. His ear flicks as he hears pawsteps. He picks up Hazeltail's sadness before her smell. He assumes that she has sat down by her brother.

Daisy pokes her head out of the nursery and is about to go back inside away from the cold when she sees Berrynose. Leafbare chill forgotten, she runs out yowling, causing Jayfeather to flinch. Warriors come rushing out of the den to see what's up. Poppyfrost is there first and yowls in dismay. For some reason the sound wrenches Jayfeather's heart, though Daisy's only annoys him. He shakes his head. Molepaw and Cherrypaw are soon out of the Apprentice's Den and by the side of their mother, Poppyfrost. Cherrypaw screeches but Molepaw only stares quietly.

Firestar sits in front of his den, watching the cats shiver. He looks at the Fresh Kill Pile to see it painfully low with only two scrawny mice. He sighs. This has been a particularly tough leafbare. Brambleclaw plops down beside him. They are quiet for a moment until Jayfeather pads up to them.

"This is a harsh leafbare.." he sighs,"We lost Purdy, Mousefur, Brackenfur, Ferncloud and now Berrynose!"

Firestar nods,"We may have to send Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Dustpelt to the Elder's Den when Newleaf comes.. they are barely able to hunt well but they insist on it so they won't feel like they're just laying around uselessly."

"I agree," Brambleclaw meows,"Let's just hope the apprentices make it."

Jayfeather speaks again,"Since Blossomfall has become mates with Toadstep, we may be looking forward to more kits soon."

"Hopefully after Leafbare is over," Firestar meows sadly.

Jayfeather remembers the prophecy in his dream. How the strange Tansydapple told him there would be a new kit that the prophecy circles around that will be born in Newleaf. He finds it hard to believe that two cats that are of course important, but insignificant in his opinion, could have a kit that means so much to the forest, and them all. He purrs at a sudden thought that makes Brambleclaw and Firestar glance at him.

Maybe Lionblaze and Cinderheart will make up? That's about as likely as Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight having their own kits after all this nonsense.

**So will they? That would be nice. ;)  
><strong>

**I wonder who the special kit will be? o: Oh.. I already know.  
><strong>

**Sad thing about Berrynose.. at least he can be with Honeyfern now. He can watch his kits from Starclan ^_^ **

**The underlined parts are like hints.. foreshadowing/important things... kekekeke**

**Coming up: Warriors ceremony and new kits!  
><strong>

**There will be some new (kind of random) pairings in this story, hopefully they aren't related. If there are protests against any of them.. (though i don't see why) I may change something.. but i already have the kits' names so it's unlikely xD**

**So, who _is _Tansydapple? Private Message any guesses. (there's a big three-word hint)  
><strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE! Be critical ;\  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we gooooo! yay?  
><strong>

**Sorry if the Warrior's ceremony is .. well. nothing.. I'm lazy today and just writing this after the Prologue. I'll try to do better next time.**

Firestar calls all the cats to gather. Cherrypaw has her head held high while Molepaw is staring at his paws. The Warrior Ceremony commences. Their mentors' and mother's eyes shine with pride. Poppyfrost leans over to Jayfeather and whispers.

"You think Berrynose is watching them from Starclan?"

Jayfeather replies quickly,"Of course. I'm sure he's proud of them."

Poppyfrost purrs and it warms his heart. Her kits are given the names Cherrypelt and Molefur. With the biting cold and so much to worry about, Jayfeather guesses the leader didn't have much time to come up with creative names. The two new warriors come over soon after and start chatting with their mother excitedly, joined in by Cinderheart and Sorreltail.

Jayfeather listens to the conversations around the clearing a while before padding over to Lionblaze. The golden tabby tom is watching Cinderheart, who is talking to Poppyfrost, with intent, burning amber eyes. Jayfeather bites back a sigh. Cinderheart is still slightly indifferent towards Lionblaze. His suffering brother is desperate to be mates with her, but she is hesitant. His brother's pained emotions flood through him every time they are near.

After managing to get Lionblaze's attention, Jayfeather leads him away from the others and they duck their heads and talk quietly. He has taken long enough thinking about things and now is the time to share it with his brother.

"This strange cat came to me in my dreams a moon ago that I never saw before and said there's another prophecy," Jayfeather whispers.

"What is it about? Who is it about?" Lionblaze meows excitedly.

He repeats the prophecy,"Darkness floats on a breeze and rustles the ivy, awaking the tiger.. but the fluttering leaf will quiet them."

"Does that mean Breezepelt, Ivypool, and Tigerheart?" Lionblaze guesses quickly. Jayfeather isn't surprised.

"Exactly what I thought," the gray tabby informs his brother.

"What about the fluttering leaf?" Lionblaze questions.

"Tansydapple, the cat that told me the prophecy, said there will be a new kit born sometime in newleaf that it will revolve around," Jayfeather explains.

"Are we apart of it? Do you know who the parents are?" The golden tabby warrior asks. Jayfeather flicks his tail. He had expected more questions. As a result, he is quick to answer.

"Yeah we are, but not much. I don't know who the parents are."

Lionblaze stares at Cinderheart again then blurts,"I hope she realizes she can be my mate! Even if we don't have a special kit I still.."

As Lionblaze rambles on, Jayfeather keeps his ears pricked but doesn't really listen. A vision flashes before his eyes of leaves moving in a fluttering motion around Cinderheart. He turns to look at Lionblaze and jumps in surprise as he sees more leaves. What could this mean?

**About a moon later**

A screech rips through the clearing, bringing Jayfeather running out of his den to the nursery. Brambleclaw nearly runs into the young medicine cat, eyes wild. They stare at each other tensely for a heartbeat. Squirrelflight yells something, but neither cat hears it. Jayfeather darts around him. The gray tabby tom hears the low voice of the cat he once saw as his father shout behind him.

"I think Squirrelflight's having our kits!"

Of course she is! Why else would she scream like that? Two moons ago, after Squirrelflight recovered fully from her sickness the two cats had made up. Jayfeather isn't sure what drove them on. He heard a rumor about Crowfeather and Brambleclaw talking at a gathering, but it seemed absurd. The sightless tom found it hard to imagine those cats being able to talk, in fact he found it hard that any cat would _willingly _talk to Crowfeather. He didn't have a very good opinion of his real father.

The first kit falls into the nest. A large tom with his father's pelt. Jayfeather informs Squirrelflight of the cat's gender and she nods briefly before she heaves again with the effort of kitting. Soon another kit, somewhat smaller, with ginger fur, arrives. It's a she-cat. The last kit finally slips out, a brown tabby like Brambleclaw, but another she-cat. Squirrelflight licks the kits as they nurse. Brambleclaw watches with warmth in his eyes. Squirrelflight sighs and relaxes.

Two of the kits, the tom and ginger she-cat are watched by Jayfeather. He feels unease. 

"What do you want to name them?" Brambleclaw asks Squirrelflight,"Can we name the brown tom Falconkit?"

"Of course," Squirrelflight purrs,"and the ginger she-cat can be Sunkit.. Fernkit sounds good for the brown tabby she-cat."

Brambleclaw simply nods before looking on admiringly at his kits. Jayfeather feels sick. He felt sick when Falconkit and Sunkit were named. He swipes his tail over the three new members of Thunderclan. _Something is wrong. Fernkit seems strong. Falconkit and Sunkit are shivering. That can't be good!_ The content parents don't notice how tense Jayfeather is or how he worriedly flicks his tail over the two kits again.

**Another Moon Later  
><strong>

In the medicine den, Jayfeather sleeps near the entrance expectantly. Sunkit died a half moon ago before she opened her eyes. She was just laying there, unmoving, a distance from her mother. For some reason, Sunkit hadn't been feeding much. Jayfeather wasn't sure why. Falconkit wasn't playing as much as he did when he first opened his eyes, and Brambleclaw and come and expressed his concern a few days ago. Ever since, the medicine cat has been on alert.

He opens his sightless blue eyes just moments before Squirrelflight's screech as if he were somehow expecting it. Jayfeather was already on his paws, so he rushes over. He sniffs for Falconkit and touches his whiskers to the kit as he crouches down. He finds the tom kit's breath very shallow. He touches the tip of his paw and discovers the kit's body is cold.

"He was playing with Fernkit and just collapsed!" Squirrelflight shouts. Jayfeather sits up as the kit shudders and stops breathing.

Fernkit brushes against Jayfeather to examine her brother. Confusion rolls off her pelt. Jayfeather senses strength in her, along with warmth. Falconkit and Sunkit never felt warm or strong like this kit. He felt sure she would make it. Falconkit was a different story.

"Is he going to get up?" Fernkit mews innocently,"We weren't done with the game!"

Pain clutches Jayfeather at her little squeak but he replies,"No, he's already gone, there was no time to do anything, I'm sorry."

Squirrelflight opens her jaws to screech, but only a pitiful mew escapes as she runs into the corner of the Nursery and curls up in a ball.

"You mean he went to Starclan?" Fernkit asks, paying no attention to her distressed mother.

"Yes, little one," He replies.

"That's ok, he won't be cold anymore!" She squeaks happily. Jayfeather wants to purr, but he keeps it in.

"That's a good way to .. think about it," He tells her.

"You want to know what game we were playing?" She asks. He doesn't respond.

"I'll tell you anyway. Falconkit was telling me about he'd be such a good warrior he would never pull his shoulder out, break a leg, or get a single wound on him ever! He showed me battle moves that the new warrior Cherrypelt showed him. I told him the herbs I would use on him if he did!"

Then, the Medicine Cat's ears prick up with interest as she lists what she would do. She could make a promising medicine cat apprentice one day, he decides. Even though Jayfeather isn't really old, there's no better time to get an apprentice to help when a prophecy threatening darkness is hanging over. He has another thought. Could this be the special kit?

**. Come on Cinderheart!**

**Who else wants them together?**

**It's too bad about Falconkit and Sunkit. Do you think Fernkit is special? She certainly knows her herbs! **

**Wait.. It's still Leafbare! o: **

**Coming Up: More Lion/Cinder stuffz, along with Windclan/Thunderclan Confrontation'**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D  
><strong>


End file.
